The present invention is related to a method of processing a substrate using a plasma apparatus, e.g., to manufacture a semiconductor device.
With increasing demand for integration and high performance in terms of manufacturing semiconductor devices, design rules (e.g., design parameters on geometry and connectivity) and sizes of layers stacked in the semiconductor devices need to be reduced. More specifically, due to reductions in design rules, use of a semiconductor processing apparatus using high-density plasma (HDP) has increased to improve a gap-filling capacity.